Closing Time: Lips on Your Ink
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: Sammy smiled, "Well Happy Birthday!" She looked around the shop for a minute like she was trying to decide something. "You know what sometimes Bullitt will take late night customers, let me go back and ask." BRIAN/VINCE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


_This fic was written for and gifted to once again the lovely Supernovava0823 for a very special occasion! Her Birthday! Happy Birthday here is my gift to you! Hope you like it! I do no own the fast and furious franchise, nor any of the characters. I apologize for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes I've been writing all night and the computer screen got blurry two hours ago. Its Brian/Vince with slash Don't like don't read!_

* * *

Vince rushed up to the doors of the brightly colored shop on the corner. He grinned at seeing the neon open sign still lit up in the window before pulling open the door and walking inside.

He took a look around at the inside of the shop, the walls were filled with the same brightly colored graffiti as the outside. The only major difference was the huge pictures of various tattoos probably done by those that worked there.

He decided to walk around and look at the work when he didn't see anyone there in the main area. The tattoos in the pictures were impressive. Each one a drastically different design but every single one was perfectly done. He couldn't help but be thankful that he had chosen that exact shop to try out.

"Hello," a woman greeted stepping out from a room in the back. She had amber colored eyes, with striking black hair that looked blue as the light hit it. "I'm Sammy," she said with a rather large smile, causing Vince to notice the lip piercing for the first time.

"Hey," he said back, "Vince."

The woman named Sammy nodded, "what can I do for you? You here to make an appointment?"

Vince winced, "actually I was hoping to get a tattoo."

"Tonight?" Sammy asked with a raised eyebrow. "We close in ten minutes."

"Shit," Vince cursed, "I tried to get here sooner but I kept getting held up. Today's my birthday, and my family threw me a surprise party."

Sammy smiled, "Well Happy Birthday!" She looked around the shop for a minute like she was trying to decide something. "You know what sometimes Bullitt will take late night customers, let me go back and ask."

Vince gave her the best smile he could, the one he usually reserved for picking up race bunnies. That wasn't his goal, not that the woman wasn't hot, because she was, he just really wanted a tattoo. He watched her walk to the back, and waited for her to return.

When she came back it was with a scowl on her face and Vince couldn't help but feel disappointed. "No huh?"

"What?" She asked, "oh no! He said yes," Sammy let out a loud laugh. "Sorry about that didn't mean for you to think otherwise. He's just a work alcoholic you see, was suppose to go out tonight, I just forgot he had a date."

Vince's eyebrows rose, "he's going to cancel a date to do my tattoo?"

Sammy nodded, "don't worry about it; he probably would have canceled for some other reason, always does. Guy is a fucking hermit, lives in this place, I keep telling him he's too fucking hot to lock himself up in the shop, but he never listens," she griped while rolling her eyes.

"You talking shit about me?" A guy yelled out walking out of the back. A guy that Vince knew very well, someone he hadn't seen for three years. The guy was Brian O'Conner.

"Of course not Bullitt," Sammy purred managing to sound innocent and sarcastic at the same time. Brian didn't reply, he was frozen in shock at seeing Vince. "Bullitt!" Sammy called while snapping her fingers, "Hello?"

Brian shook his head quickly, "shit," he said.

"Well this is a surprise," Vince drawled crossing his arms.

Brian nodded, but then turned back to Sammy, "why don't you go ahead and head out, I'll see you in the morning."

Sammy looked at Brian and then Vince, then back at Brian, "Seriously?" She asked, "I can tell there is something going on here," she pointed at the two men. "Nothing ever exciting happens here and now that it does you're banishing me? No way, I think I'll just go clean off my area again," she snarked.

"Go now and I'll give you next Friday off so you can go to that concert," Brian told her with a smirk.

"Shit," she said grabbing her purse. "Fine, but if anything good happens you better call me!"

Brian chuckled, "of course." Both men watched her walk to a coat rack and pull off a black Deadpool hoodie. She put it on while sending a glare Brian's way. Brian chuckled, "let me walk you to your car."

Sammy raised her eyebrow once again, "you saying I can't handle myself?"

Brian laughed as he walked over to her, "no I know you can give a good kick to the balls better than anyone else. I just know there are a lot of drunk fuckers out there on this side of town."

Sammy laughed, "Your damn right I can."

"I'll be back in just a second," Brian told Vince pulling a cigarette out and lighting it as he walked out the door.

Sammy looked over at her boss once they were outside, "you know him," she stated not asked.

"Yeah," Brian said taking a drag, "I knew him from the first time I was in L.A."

Sammy nodded, "you like him," again statement not a question.

Brian rolled his eyes, "no," he huffed.

"Don't lie to me," Sammy said with a smirk, "you know I'm immune to your bullshit."

Brian laughed, "he's straight," he said instead of trying to tell her he didn't like Vince like that again.

"He was staring at you like he wanted to bend you over that counter in there and pound that gorgeous ass of yours," she told him exasperatedly.

"Vince?" Brian choked out, "no way!"

"When have I ever been wrong?" Sammy asked opening the door of her royal blue 67' Shelby GT Mustang, it was a shame she didn't race because that car was made for it. Brian didn't say anything just stood there taking another drag. "Brian seriously you need to get laid, you need to have sex preferably with that hot as hell built man in there. Then you need to tell me all about it!"

Brian laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Ugh," she said with a sour look, "remind me why I put up with you?"

"My gorgeous blonde curls, dreamy eyes, charming smile, and my deliciously sinful body?" Brian teased, holding out his cigarette when Sammy reached for it.

She took a drag of her own, "and yet," she said passing the cigarette back, "I'm not getting any of that," she waved her hand in Brian's direction.

Brian chuckled and leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek. "If only I was straight."

"Yeah yeah," she drawled getting into her car, "fucking tease."

Brian laughed and shut her door watching her start up her car and drive off before he turned around and headed back to the shop. He finished his cigarette right as he got to the door and threw it down and stomped it out before heading inside.

He was momentarily surprised when he saw Vince still standing there, "you didn't take off," he said not bothering to cover his shock.

"That's what that was," Vince jerked his head to the door, "you giving me time to make a clean getaway?"

Brian shrugged, "didn't know if you still wanted a tattoo if it was me giving it."

Vince looked at the other man calculating, "depends I guess, you still a cop?"

Brian shook his head, "Nah just a tattoo artist."

Vince looked around again and then back to Brian, "and owner I'm guessing."

Brian chuckled, "Yep guess you saw the sign outside, heard Sammy call me Bullitt, put it together."

Vince nodded, "plus you said you'd give her Friday off." Brian rolled his shoulders back once before heading over to his tattoo area. "She's an interesting chick."

Brian laughed, "she's snarky, sassy, says whatever is on her mind whenever she feels like it. Luckily for me whatever is on her mind is funny as hell one hundred percent of the time. Keeps my ass in line, doesn't let me stay in the shop all the time wasting away and become a socially inept hermit, as she likes to call me."

Vince nodded, "are you a socially inept hermit?"

"Kind of," Brian said with a shrug, "don't get out much. Sammy makes sure I go out and socialize with people who don't pay me at least once a month."

"She your girl?" Vince asked with a small frown.

Brian threw his head back and laughed loudly, "no," he said in between chuckles. "I'm not so into chicks," he admitted, "if I was though I probably would have already got down on my knee and proposed." Once he said it he looked over at Vince with a small amount of panic, he felt his stomach do a flip at the possibility of Vince being disgusted with him.

Vince only nodded, "didn't know you were gay, or that you were a tattoo artist," he stopped for a second before staring right in Brian's eyes, "of course I didn't know your name was Brian O'Conner back then either."

Brian nodded, not sure what to say next but that didn't really stop him, "you did know I was a cop though."

Vince shocked the shit out of Brian when he chuckled instead of getting pissed off. "That I did."

Brian was quiet for a moment before he walked over to Vince and stuck his hand out. "How about we start over?" He asked. "My name is Brian, people call me Bullitt, I'm a tattoo artist and this is my shop."

Vince wasted no time in grabbing Brian's hand and shaking it, "names Vince, mechanic," he grunted softly. He gave Brian an honest smile, "it's really nice to meet you Brian."

Brian smiled back, "Yeah you too." They stayed like that for a few moments neither man letting go of the others hand, lost in the other eyes, before realizing it had been a bit and dropping their hands rather quickly. "Right," Brian said clearing his throat, "So a tattoo, what did you have in mind?"

Vince pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pocket; he unfolded it before handing over to Brian. "It's not drawn out or anything I can't draw like Jesse, but I was thinking about something like this, tire tracks down both the sides of my back with the motor and gear pieces in the middle, looking like they kind of ripped out of the tracks."

Brian's eyes lit up at seeing the picture Vince had printed out, "I have one kind of like that already drawn out," he said with a pleased grin. "Take a seat and I'll head back to the back. I just need to change a few things in the one I have done to match the parts you have here." Vince nodded and walked over to the chair that had the named Bullitt hung over it. "I'll be right back."

Vince probably pulled out his phone five times, finger hovering over the call button by Dom's name. He knew he should call the other man, let him know that he had found the buster; honestly Vince didn't know why he didn't. Something just told him to wait, or maybe it was him being a little selfish and wanting to keep the knowledge to himself, keep Brian to himself a little longer.

It wasn't long before Brian came out holding a rather large sheet of transfer paper in his hands looking quite proud of what he had drawn. He raised it up to Vince, "so what about this?"

Vince looked over the sheet very carefully, it wasn't long before he was grinning just like Brian was, "That's amazing Buster," Vince told him.

Brian frowned slightly before wiping it off and smiling again, "Okay great, we will get the outline on your back and then you can check it out. Make sure you like the placement and direction before we get started."

Vince nodded and grabbed at the bottom of his shirt to pull it over his head, he saw the quick glance Brian did in his direction, but didn't say anything about it. He was pretty sure the other man was attracted to him, hell he knew Brian liked guys now, and if that was indeed the case Brian had a hell of a surprise coming. Because Vince was sure as fuck attracted to him. Always had been, he wanted Brian from that first moment he saw him in the cafe, but the man flirted with Mia, and was a cop. Now that he knew Brian wouldn't try to get with Mia again, and wasn't an officer anymore he was going to do everything possible to make the blonde tattoo artist his.

Brian carefully transferred the stencil on Vince's back the moment he laid down. When he pulled off the sheet Vince heard him give a soft murmur of approval. "Go check it out," Brian told him handing him a hand mirror.

Vince walked over to the mirror in the corner of the shop and took a look at his back, "fuck that's awesome," he said after a minute of staring at it.

Brian grinned already getting everything step up to start, "it's gonna be sick man, I can't lie it's been a while since I've done a tattoo that has had anything to do with cars, it's got me excited."

Vince let out a little chuckle; Brian did look like he was excited. He had the same look on his face that he wore three years ago when he was about to race.

Vince walked back over to Brian's chair and laid back on his stomach he threw his arms up and tucked them under his head and turned it so he could see the blonde man.

Brian was still getting his small table set up with everything he needed, "last time I did a tattoo like this was about two years ago. My buddy Rome wanted one and I had just ordered myself a new gun, I did it in our buddy's car shop. I'll never forget the look he gave me after he mentioned that he didn't know I kept up with giving tats, and I told him I hadn't he was my first in years." Vince laughed as he watched Brian sit on his stool and pick up the gun. "Sometimes I forget that people need breaks," he warned the man. "I don't want you to think I'm rude or some shit, it's just that I could spend hours in that chair getting work done and never need to move."

It was like a light switch turned on and Vince finally realized that Brian's arms were covered in ink. Ink that certainly hadn't been there three years ago. Vince moved his arm and caught Brian's wrist. He pulled it closer to study the black skull on his forearm. "You didn't have these," Vince told him.

Brian shook his head before moving his arm out Vince's hold, "Nah I had ones on my back, legs, and chest, but the arms were done in the last two years."

Brian set the gun back down and stood up, Vince shot him a curious look that made Brian chuckle. "If you don't mind I'm going to change the music and lower the volume."

Vince shrugged his shoulders at the man to let him know that he didn't mind at all. The music playing now wasn't bad, a little too loud, and screamy, but it wasn't terrible. Brian walked over to a small music station and started fiddling with an iPod plugged into a dock.

He walked back as a familiar song started playing through the speakers.

Vince snorted when he recognized it, "I haven't heard this song since I was like eighteen," he told Brian with a laugh.

"Yeah I know, the youngsters call it my old man music," he said with a laugh.

Vince snorted, "you're not even old Bri."

"Right?" Brian said sounding offended, "Nah, but honestly come check out the shop during the day, all the young teenagers that hang out in here they can make you feel ancient." Vince nodded into his arms as he watched Brian sit back down and pick up the gun. Turning it on and filling their space up with the low buzz that accompanied the song playing. "There is a skate park next door, and they come in here to hang out, and try to convince me to give them a tattoo without a parental signature."

"Ahh the teenage rebellion years," Vince said as he felt the needle on the gun set into his skin for the first time. He could see Brian out of the corner of his eyes; the man's own eyes were glued to Vince's back while his teeth worried over his bottom lip while he concentrated.

Vince laid there contently just watching Brian move the gun, and every once in a while use a towel to wipe at his skin.

"Closing time," Brian started singing along quietly but smoothly. "Every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end."

Vince let a small smile slip at listening to Brian sing.

"I know who I want to take me home, I know who I want to take me home," Brian sang once more before once again sinking his teeth down into his lip.

"Kind of ironic," Vince mentioned to the man.

"What?" Brian asked obviously not knowing what Vince was talking about.

"The song," Vince pointed at the speaker, "closing time, it basically is your closing time."

Brian laughed, "your right, kind of ironic."

"So you said that when you gave your friend his tat that it had been a while since you gave one, that mean you were at tattoo artist before you were a cop?"

"Yeah," Brian said with a small nod.

"How did you become a cop then?" Vince asked curiously.

Brian frowned, Vince could barely see it out of the corner of his eye, but it was there none the less. "You sure you want to talk about that? You're stuck like this for quite a while, don't want to get pissed off at me or anything."

Vince sighed, "I ain't gonna get pissed off, I'm just curious, we're starting over right?" At Brian's nod Vince continued, "that means getting to know each other, I want to know."

Brian nodded once again and took a deep breath, "when I was kid, like eight years old I think, my dad got drunk and shot my mom, I was standing right there in front of him when he did it, watched him put the gun to his own head and shoot himself." Brian looked down at Vince's face, probably looking for a sign of pity, when he didn't see it he gave a relieved sigh and starting talking again. "They took me in to the foster care system, but it...god it was awful there. I know some people don't have shitty luck, and their experience isn't a horror story, but mine was man. I kept getting placed with drunks, and asshole abusers. People just like my dad, after the third time of being placed in a crappy home I just ran away."

"You lived on the streets?" Vince asked a little surprised.

Brian nodded, "Yeah, wasn't too bad, I mean I went hungry a lot, slept on the ground, was always fucking filthy, but at least I wasn't getting beat every day. Every once in while when some asshole fucked with me, yeah, but not every day. Anyways I lived like that for a couple of years, when I turned fourteen I started sleeping in an alleyway by this huge tattoo shop. It had just opened a couple of months before I relocated I think. My old alleyway got shot up by some drug dealers and I didn't go back worried they might come after me if they thought I saw anything."

"Shit Brian," Vince said hoping that Brian didn't think he was pitying him.

Brian shrugged, "in the past, anyways once I saw the shop I fell in love. It had all these amazing drawings on the side of the building. I always liked to draw, even when I was younger. It was hard to find things to draw with since I didn't have any money, but sometimes I pulled odd jobs for food money and was able to get my hands on some paper. I went into that shop a lot, asked for a job a couple of times, sweeping, taking out trash, whatever, but the owner always turned me down. Always told me to go home."

Brian once again lifted the towel up to wipe at Vince's back, "you doing alright?" He asked interrupting his own story.

"Fine," Vince grunted.

Brian chuckled, "Hey I have to ask don't want you passing out on me. I've seen it before."

Vince snorted, "ain't gonna pass out on you, now keep talking."

Brian chuckled once more, "Alright, so yeah he always told me to go home. One day though," Brian laughed, "one day I walked in while he was talking to customer. The chick wanted a tree one her back, tree of life. Apparently she had been there for a while, I didn't know that at the time, and the owner had shown her like six different versions of the dang tree, but she didn't like any of them. I listen to her describe what she wanted while walking over to the front counter and stealing a piece of paper with a pencil. I started to sketch what she was describing quickly. When I was done I walked over to her and handed her the sheet of paper and asked if that's what she wanted."

Vince snorted, he could see Brian's snarky ass doing just that.

"Her eyes lit up and she gave out a loud squeal, and practically tackled me in a hug. Of course she stepped back quickly after she did, I don't blame her," Brian laughed, "I was pretty filthy. I took the piece of paper back from her and handed it to the owner, they guy was like frozen in shock. When he took it I asked once again if I could sweep or something for cash. When he kept staring at me I didn't really know what to say, so all that came out was "and don't tell me to go home because I don't have one'."

Vince let out a small chuckle, "what he do then?"

"Stared at me some more, I don't think mentioning I was homeless really helped with the shock factor. Anyways after about five minutes he finally shook himself out of it and told the lady to have a seat. I thought he was blowing me off, so I started to leave. I was shocked as hell when he called out kid and told me to follow him. He took me back to the closed off area of the shop, pointed to a shower and told me to take one, a long one."

Vince looked over at Brian and noticed his face looked a little pained, "hey," Vince said softly, "you can't look like that when I'm the one getting a needle stuck into my skin."

Brian chuckled, "sorry, it's kind of dumb, but I...It was my first real shower in years. I usually used someone's hose in the middle of the night, if I'm being honest I pretty much cried like a baby the whole time I was in there. When I finally got out there was another guy waiting for me with a sack full of clothes. He told me to put them on, I wasn't sure what was happening I was a little freaked out actually, people don't just give things to street rats. They usually want something in exchange and I learned that those prices weren't pleasant before." Vince let out a growl that had Brian slowly blinking at him. "You okay?"

No, "yes," Vince answered.

"So after I got dressed I went back out and the owner, his name was Jackson by the way, told me to sit down and wait till he finished. So I did, after he was done he started walking me around the shop showing me how to clean the equipment, how to stock the stations, where the laundry was taken care of, and everything else I needed to know. He told me I worked for him now, that the shop opened at eleven and I needed to get there at nine so I could use the shower and get everything set up for the day. After he shut the shop down that night he took me to the mall and bought me a few more shirts and pants even a pair of fucking shoes."

Vince looked down at the chair underneath him, it made him sad to think of a teenage Brian being impressed with the fact that someone bought him something as simple as a basic necessity as shoes.

"When I asked what he wanted for them, I was more than a little freaked out. I didn't quite believe him when he said nothing, that I should just think of it as him giving me an uniform, but I chose to roll with it. I learned a lot, when I wasn't doing my job I was watching, taking in everything. Jackson would sit down with me at night and go over every piece, every detail of the gun. Honestly I'd never been happier, I felt like I belonged someplace. Not only that but he paid me, I had clothes to wear, food to eat, even a blanket to sleep on behind the shop."

"Wait," Vince interrupted, "you still slept outside, he didn't give you a place to stay?"

Brian shrugged, "it was like two years after I started working there that he realized that I slept behind the shop. He was closing up like normal, and after he had told me goodnight and walked out to his car I crept around to the back. He had forgotten to lock the back door I guess. Instead of having to open up the shop and put the code in the alarm he just drove around. When he saw me lying there on the ground he looked so confused. Asked me what I was doing, how I didn't have some place to stay, pointed out that I had money to pay for something. I don't think he fully understood till I explained what being a kid and being homeless really meant. I didn't have an ID so I couldn't rent a room at a hotel to live in. I was sixteen years old and no one was going to give me an apartment to rent. If I went to a small shelter they would have turned me back over to foster care immediately. I told him that I wouldn't go back in the system ever."

Vince nodded in understanding, he couldn't blame Brian, if it was as bad as he said, Vince knew he wouldn't have went back either.

"He took me to his place after that, I slept on the couch. Told me I could stay till I turned eighteen and could get my own place, of course I stayed after I turned eighteen," Brian shrugged off whatever he had been about to say. "When I was seventeen I told Jackson I wanted to do an actual tattoo. I had done several practice ones, but nothing on an actual person. He simply shrugged at me and told me if I wanted to work on any of his customers he would need me to prove I could actually do it first. Of course that was easier said than done, no one in their right mind is going to sit in a chair and let a beginner give them a permanent tattoo."

"How in the hell could you prove you could do it, if no one would let you give them a tattoo?" Vince asked Brian clearly confused.

Brian laughed, "Well first I went to the back room, drew up a stencil, then I went back out, sat down in Jackson's chair put it on my upper left thigh and grabbed the gun."

"You're shitting me?" Vince gasped out.

"Nope," Brian said, "he looked shocked as hell, I mean I'm pretty sure that's what he was hinting at, or maybe he meant for me to ask to give him a tattoo, I'm not really sure, but either way he wasn't expecting me to actually give myself one."

"So your first tattoo was done by you?"

Brian nodded, "Yep my first one, all me. It's still my favorite actually. Came out amazing, Jackson was impressed also, not that he said it, but he pointed to the empty chair in the middle of the shop and told me it was mine. That was saying enough."

"So what is it?" Vince asked curiously.

"My tattoo?" Brian asked with a smile while Vince nodded. "It looks like my skin was torn off, and inside is a bunch of metal robotic parts."

"Cool," Vince said, deciding to up his game a bit he added, "I like to see it," with a wink.

Brian didn't answer, but he didn't need to even with only being able to barley see him, he still saw those cheeks turn red.

"So you had your own area then?" Vince asked hoping to get Brian to start talking once again.

"Yeah," Brian grinned, "best two years of my life. I was making enough money to save up for an apartment, and when I turned eighteen I got my license became official. I also had the added bonus of being able to go to a bunch of different tattoo expos. I got to learn about all different types of guns, inks, and learn a lot of shit from some pretty famous tattoo artists. Of course there was Jackson too, he was amazing artist. Could have gone to some place like here and became really famous, I didn't understand back then why he chose to have a shop in Barstow of all places, it was a shit hole."

"You didn't back then, I guess you do now?" Vince asked a little concerned about Brian's change in tone, it sound almost sad.

"Yeah," he said softly, "I do now."

Vince waited for Brian to speak but when it was clear that he wasn't going to Vince spoke instead, "Well?"

Brian sighed, "I'll tell you, but first do you need a break, need to stretch, some water?"

"Nah, but can I move my arms real quick?" Vince asked the man and when felt Brian lift up his hands off of his back he shifted his arms off the table hanging down beside him. He felt his fingers graze Brian's pants leg and grinned. "Better."

"Alright, so basically the reason why he never moved his shop to better location is the reason why I became a cop."

"What?" Vince asked clearly confused.

"Yeah," Brian said sighing once again. "The shop was just a cover, a good one, but still just a cover."

"A cover for what?" Vince barked out.

"Drugs, Jackson had quite the set up in the back of the shop. He was the main distributor, some guys came in asking about a tattoo they go into the back to look at some designs we had back there, pick up the product then walk back out and sell it on the streets."

"Shit," Vince surprised, he wasn't expecting that at all.

"Yeah I was shocked too when the cops raided the place, put every single one of us in handcuffs and took us down to the police station to be questioned. I didn't know shit about any of it, which is what I told the cops when they asked me." Brian went quiet for a moment, long enough that Vince became slightly worried about how his story would end. The cops didn't believe me, with good reason, my finger prints were all over the boxes the drugs were stashed in."

"Jesus, no Brian, please tell me..."

"Yeah even after I got my chair I still did clean up, unloaded trucks, kept the back room clear of clutter. Most of the boxes were supplies, I never noticed anything different about the ones that weren't because I never had any need to open then. So yeah the cops didn't quite believe me, but it wouldn't have mattered anyways."

"Why?" Vince asked with dread.

"Every single person that worked with me, Jackson included told the cops the drugs were mine. Hell even two of the little dip shits that sold the drugs said I was the one they dealt with."

"He threw you under the bus?" Vince spat.

Brian nodded, "it was a planned thing too, the whole thing was one giant setup. While the cops didn't believe I didn't know about the drugs, they didn't think some eighteen year old kid was the boss of a drug ring either. There was nothing they could do though, it was nine against one, and all the evidence they needed to lock me up, they had."

"Shit, you went to jail, like actual jail at eighteen."

Brian nodded, "you know how Dom always says he will die before he goes back?"

"Yeah," Vince answered, looking at Brian like he finally understood for the first time why the man would hand Dom his keys, why he wanted to keep someone he was friends with from going back to jail.

"Let's just say I understood that better than most," Brian said stopping for a second before wiping Vince's back once again. "Lucky for me, or maybe unlucky I guess, I don't know, the cops that booked me took a liking to me. Saw that I was smart, and watched me fight a few times in general lock up. They saw me handle every situation that was thrown at me in a calculating manner. They saw potential in me I guess, talked the DA into offering me a deal of sorts. I go in for two years do my time, don't get in any trouble, and then sign up for the academy when I get out."

"So that's why you became a cop," Vince said mouth full of a bitter taste.

"Yeah, the deal was I go the academy and do at least three years. I had just finished my third year when they sent me undercover with all of you."

The chime over the door went off and a young couple walked through the doors. "Shit," Brian cursed shutting off the gun and standing up, "forgot about the sign. Why don't you get up and stretch while I talk to them."

Vince nodded and sat up slowly stretching his shoulders and back very carefully. He watched Brian walk over to man and woman and greet them cheerfully, "hey how can help you?"

"Yeah man," the man started to speak, well slur, he was obviously drunk and Vince would lay money that the girl was too and they had just come out of a bar or club nearby. "My girlfriend," he said throwing his arm up over her shoulder, "and I want to get a tattoo."

Brian nodded, "I have a couple slots open tomorrow if you want to come back. We can talk designs and I can draw something up for you, maybe at twelve?"

"Nah we want to get one tonight, I want to get her name on my arm, and she's gonna get mine on her lower back," the guy said with an easy smile.

Brian frowned for a second, "I can't do it tonight, I'm really sorry but we're actually closed, I just forgot to turn off the sign." The guy didn't speak, he just pointed at Vince. "He could only come in after hours and scheduled it with me ahead of time." Brian lied. "It's a rather large piece and won't be done for at least another hour."

"We're willing to wait dude, we just want to get one, ya know?"

Brian sighed heavily, "Look I really am sorry but I got to be honest with you, even if I was open I would suggest you look for a different artist. I don't do couple name tattoos, at all."

The man's easy going smile turned into an angry looking frown rapidly and Vince quickly took a few steps to stand behind Brian. "What kind of fucking artist refuses to do a certain type of tattoo? You get paid to give the customer what they want man. Where's the fucking owner, this is bullshit."

Brian stood up straighter and removed his hands from his pockets, and Vince knew he was preparing for a fight if it came to that. "The kind of artist that owns this shop and sets his own rules," Brian said firmly. "No one in this shop does those type of tattoos because I won't allow it. There are a few shops down the block that are open late and would most likely be glad to give you what you want. I however will not, so thank you for coming in, and I am sorry I couldn't help you, but please kindly leave my shop now."

Vince put his hand on Brian's shoulder to show support and let the guy know that he would have to deal with two of them if he chose to take it to the next level.

"Fuck you, probably a faggot," he spat out pulling on his girlfriend's hand, "that's why you won't do it I bet because we're straight."

Brian didn't bother to answer back he only followed behind them so he could lock the door after it was closed again and turn off the sign. Once they were firmly out of the shop he stood by the window watching them walk away, making sure that they really left.

"Get guys like him often?" Vince asked a little more than pissed about the name he called Brian.

"Mainly at night, I forgot to shut off the sign once before I went to sleep, some drunk fucker came in here and got pissed because no one was helping him. He trashed some of my stuff, I'm just glad I cleared out the register at the end of the day, he probably would have robbed me."

"Went to sleep, like where, here?" Vince asked.

"Yeah Sammy wasn't kidding when she said I lived in this place," Brian laughed, "I really do. Got a cot in the office and everything."

Vince filed that way to examine more closely in the future. "So you don't do couple's names huh?"

Brian shrugged, "nope, don't like them."

Vince raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

Brian looked like he didn't want to answer at first, but in the end he must have decided Vince wouldn't let it go because he lifted up his shirt and pulled down the edge of his pants just enough that Vince could see a tattoo across his hip bone. He walked over closer to Brian to better see it. "Jackson Burns," he read out loud. "The owner of that shop, the one who set you up, the reason why you went to jail?" Vince spat out his questions rapidly, not really giving the man a chance to answer. "Brian?" When Brian didn't speak Vince grabbed his hip and pulled Brian in closer, he ran his finger over the name and wished that his thumb would work as an eraser. "We're you together?"

Brian nodded, looking obviously uncomfortable, or maybe just sad, but also like he was trying to cover it up, not show how much he was still effected by it. "Yeah we got together when I was seventeen."

"When you were seventeen, Bri, you said the guy own a shop when you were just fourteen, how much older than you was he?"

"Ten years," Brian said with a shrug, "Look I know how pathetic it sounds, little orphan kid so fucking desperate for love that he believed someone could actually care about him."

"Bri..."

"Nah," Brian interrupted, "please don't, doesn't change anything alright?"

Vince nodded but was decidedly unhappy about being cut off. Brian motioned back to the chair and Vince once again laid down on his stomach. Once Brian was working on his back again Vince spoke, "you ever see him again? After I mean?"

He could see Brian wince out of the corner of his eye, "he came to visit me in jail. I didn't speak much; just let him do all the talking."

"What the fucker have to say?" Vince growled.

"That it was for the best, that everyone else Jackson included had a family, someone that would miss them, but I didn't. Said to consider it payment for all the shit he did for me, it's like I said nothing really comes free."

"What?" Vince yelled out trying not jerk his body in anger.

"Yeah, he also told me that he had met someone and was moving, he said he was going to start over, and not to look for him when I got out."

"You're fucking kidding, please tell me you're kidding Bri?"

"I'm not kidding, I didn't really say anything just stared at him, jail was fucking hell, and honestly even seeing his traitorous face was something I had been a bit happy about when they guards told I had a visitor. I thought he would ask for me to forgive him or some shit, I didn't expect that. Of course with my shitty luck I really should have."

"Do you know where he is now?" Vince asked hoping that was the case so he could go and punch the man's face in.

"Somewhere in Colorado last I checked but that was years ago, after I got through the academy."

"Why did you keep it?" Vince asked quietly, "the tattoo I mean."

Brian shrugged, "as a reminder."

"Reminder of what?"

"Umm I don't know, not to trust someone like that again. Not to let people in, give them an opportunity to fuck me over. I guess it didn't really work that well, I mean I was living life on my own, didn't need anyone, wasn't going to let anybody into my life, but then I met all of you."

"If your three years were up, why take our case, why didn't you quit and go back to tattooing?"

Brian shrugged, "I was visiting different shops before they called me up to go undercover, was filling in for some artists on my days off. Trying to decide if I could go back after everything that happened. So when they pulled me for the truck job I said yes, because I didn't have a plan yet. I didn't expect to...umm get attached to all of you. I also didn't expect for you to be the ones jacking trucks."

"Motherfucker!" Vince said loudly causing Brian to lift up his hands afraid that he might have hurt the other man. "We're no better than those assholes that screwed you over as a kid!"

"Huh?" Brian asked surprised.

"You got close to us, thought of us as family, and we ended up being criminals just like them. You were fucking wanted because of us," Vince said sounding and feeling a little lost.

"No, no, no," Brian said quickly getting back to shading in Vince's tire tracks. "You didn't screw me over like them, I mean sure you ended up being criminals, but I chose to give Dom my keys and not turn any of you in. I didn't choose with them, it's different. Besides I kind of thought I was the one that was like them."

It was Vince's turn to be confused, "what?"

"Betrayal," Brian said simply, and Vince didn't need any more of an explanation than that.

"That's why you haven't come around then? Why you didn't let us know you were back? Because you think you betrayed us?"

"Well that and I figured nobody would want me around," Brian said quietly.

"Well you're wrong on both counts," Vince told him seriously. "You didn't betray us Brian, betrayal would have been sending us to jail even though you saw as a family, it's not saving my life, Jesse's, and handing Dom his keys. It's certainly not earning us the pardons I know you did and making it to where we could come home. After all that how you could think we wouldn't want you around is crazy Bri."

"I don't really get how this family shit works," Brian admitted.

"Well I'll make it simple for you," Vince told him with a small laugh, "your apart of one, and that means you're always going to have one. We ain't going to turn our backs on you because you lied about your job. Just so know we looked for you."

"You did?" Brian asked shocked.

"Yeah, even talked to your friend Tej when we figured out the job you did to earn us our freedom was in Miami. Jesse ran a search and found out that you worked at Tej's and we called to talk to you, tell you to come home. He said you left though, that the Feds wouldn't quit hounding you about a job, so you packed up and left."

Brian nodded but narrowed his eyes, "What was all that shit then, you still a cop, you knew I wasn't!"

Vince chuckled, "had to give you some shit Buster."

Vince noticed that Brian didn't frown at the name that time around, maybe it was because Vince had made it clear the man was still family.

"The job I did in Miami," Brian started, "my buddy and I were carrying drug money to a drop off point. The DEA didn't know how much we were carrying, and I figured that if Verone went to jail he wouldn't miss it. So I might have dropped off a bag or two with Tej for safe keeping."

Vince couldn't help the loud laughter that spilled from his mouth, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Brian told him laughing himself, "it's how I paid for this place. When I left Miami I knew going back to be a cop or agent wasn't what I wanted, not what I loved to do. Even after Jackson I knew that I belonged in a shop doing this, he couldn't ruin the love I have for it. So I decided to open my own place, I came back to Los Angeles I guess because it felt more like home than anywhere else. I thought about stopping by the house so many times, seeing if anyone wanted me there. I guess I was just worried that even if everyone did act like they wanted me around it would be because you all felt like you owed me something. That's not the case at all, no one owes me anything."

Vince waited till Brian's hands were lifted slightly off of his back and Brian was wiping his skin with the towel before he snaked his hand around and grabbed the man's ankle lightly. "You don't owe us anything either Bri, we just want you around. I'm kind of hoping you'll actually show up now let everyone know your here, safe, happy. You are happy right Bri?"

Brian looked down at Vince's hand when it didn't move he just decided to ignore it and continue working. "Yeah," he answered quickly, "I mean sometimes it's a little lonely here, but this my shop you know? I designed it, made it into exactly what I wanted, I'm doing what I love, no one can take that from me. I have a great team, kick ass people like Sammy. We are getting more popular every day, always booked up. Which isn't surprising I only hire the best."

"Yeah?" Vince asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I mean I've been told my interview process is brutal," Brian said with a laugh.

"What's your interview like?" Vince asked curiously.

Brian laughed, "I bring them into the shop let them get to know the ends and outs, see how well they fit with the team. They spend a week here basically coming in and getting use to everyone and everything before they even pick up a gun. At the end of that week if they are a good fit I sit down in the chair, hand them a gun, and tell them what I want."

"You do not!" Vince choked out.

"Yeah I do, I mean I've had a few people that have almost wet themselves at the idea of giving me a tattoo. I'm no way famous but I'm well known, which makes them nervous. Then you have the ones like Sammy who smirk pick up the gun and get to work, confident with their skills. You can be damn sure that if I wouldn't let someone give me a tattoo I certainly wouldn't let them give any of my customers one."

"So which one did Sammy do?"

Brian stopped moving his hands switched off the gun and reached for his shirt, he pulled it up and over his left shoulder. He pointed at a beautiful wolf on his chest; it had a moon in the background up by his shoulder. The tattoo was gorgeous, the background around it adding in the perfect amount of detail. There were a few trees underneath the moon, and a lot of shading up around it to look like a thin layer of clouds. "I let her pick what she wanted to give me," Brian shrugged, "not sure why but when I got in the chair I told her to do whatever she wanted." He pulled his shirt back down and picked up the gun. "Looking back now I'm pretty sure that was bad idea, I'm lucky I didn't end up with an I love sucking cock tattoo."

Vince chuckled, "that would have been hard to live down."

Brian laughed as well before he got back to work putting the finishing touches on Vince's tattoo. "You know I'm honestly kind of surprised Dom hasn't shown up yet, I figured you probably had sent him a message a long time ago."

"Nah," Vince said, "I wanted to just have time with you myself."

"What?" Brian squeaked.

"I said I wanted you all to myself," Vince said calmly, knowing this where he would put all his cards on the table. Brian looked down at Vince's hand that was still wrapped around his ankle. Vince chuckled when his eyes lit up in surprise. "Just got it huh?"

"But..." Brian sputtered, "you're straight."

Vince snorted, "I go both ways."

"Does everyone else know? I mean I didn't...are you saying?"

"That when you first met me I was jealous as fuck not because you were flirting with Mia but because Mia was flirting with you, yeah that's what I'm saying. Yes, everyone knows, I thought you were straight so I didn't bother telling you. I also knew you were a cop, which I don't sleep with, not matter how sexy they are."

Brian put down the gun and grabbed a bottle off of his table; he sprayed Vince's back down and began wiping it with the cloth once again. "Mia knew I'm gay, we were just friends. All done," he said as he threw the towel over onto his work station.

Vince sat up slowly, "damn you Mia Toretto for not telling me," he groaned as he slipped off the chair. Brian once again handed him a mirror. Vince walked back over to the mirror and turned his back to it. He looked in the smaller mirror and moved it all around to see the entire tattoo with a huge smile on his face. "This is fucking amazing Brian," he said causing the man to grin proudly.

"Here," Brian said walking up with his phone, "I'll take a picture so you can see it without having to duck your head around."

Brian stepped behind Vince and snapped a photo quickly before passing the phone off to the other man. While Vince was looking at the photo Brian walked over to his counter and grabbed some tattoo goo and some wrap. He walked back to Vince and started to apply the goo and put the wrap on while the man was still staring down at the photo speechless. "Don't think I've ever seen you this quiet before," Brian joked, "I hope that's a good thing."

"This is fucking amazing Brian," Vince said still looking at Brian's phone. When Brian was finished he turned around and looked at the other man. "You're fucking amazing."

Brian swallowed nervously, eyes darting down to Vince's chest, cheeks turning a soft red. Vince chuckled, "how much do I owe you?"

Brian shook his head, "not...nothing, consider it a birthday present," he said a little nervously.

Vince gave Brian a mock pout, "but what if I wanted my birthday present to be you underneath me moaning out my name while I fucked you?" He asked innocently.

Brian stared into Vince's eyes for a few moments trying to gauge how serious the man really was. When he saw that Vince was being very serious he smiled slyly. "That can be part of it too."

Vince's jaw fell open in shock before he grinned, ready to wrap his arms around the other man and kiss him. Brian however had different plans he grabbed Vince's hand and started leading him into the back of the shop. He pulled him to the very back and opened a door to what Vince assumed was his office. When he saw the cot in the corner he knew he had assumed right.

"Guess I'm on my back since your's is probably a bit tender huh?" Brian asked with smirk.

"Fuck," Vince said reaching for Brian's shirt and pulling it up and over his head. When he got the shirt off the first thing he noticed was just how many tattoos Brian really had. Brian had always been this sexy as fuck guy that Vince constantly wanted to touch, but all those tattoos, Jesus they did things to him. He started at Brian's shoulder, kissing and licking on the wolf that was there, trailing his tongue over to the next shoulder, using it to trace the lines of Brian's tribal.

Brian moaned loudly at the feel of Vince's tongue working its way down his arm over his dragon. When Vince ran out of tattoos on the right arm, he picked up Brian's left and started sucking on the skull on his left one. All the way down to his hand where he sucked down one of Brian's fingers, causing the man to jerk with a pleasurable hiss.

When he was done with Brian's hand he guided it down to his crotch and threw back his head when Brian got the message and started palming his dick through his jeans.

When he felt like he was more in control he put his mouth back to work kissing Brian's chest, licking along the tattoos that were on his entire front and down to his stomach. When he reached the top of Brian's jeans he darted back up to suck on the man's left nipple.

"Fuck," Brian cried out bringing his hand up so he could undo Vince's jeans. When he finally succeeded in getting them open Vince pushed his hands away, and reached for Brian's own. As soon as he got the zipper down he tugged them done off of Brian's waist and watched hungrily as the blonde kicked them and his briefs off.

"Oh fuck," Vince rasped out taking in the sight of Brian's hard cock and his tattooed thighs and shins. He pushed Brian back until the man was up against the cot, he watched him lay down as he took off his own pants and boxers.

"Yes," Brian hissed at seeing Vince's dick, "mm I want you to fuck me," he moaned reaching under the cot for some lube.

Vince chuckled putting his knees on the end of the cot and leaning down to kiss Brian's tattooed thigh. "Patience baby, we'll get there."

"Ugh," Brian moaned, somewhat in urgency.

Vince pulled his leg up and started to nibble on the inside of Brian's thigh, "It's my birthday," he told the man, "I should be able to unwrap my present as slowly as I want too."

Vince once again began licking and sucking every tattoo on the man's left leg, head, cheek, even chin sometimes lightly ghosting Brian's aching cock. When he looked up after reaching Brian's ankle he licked his lips seeing Brian's precum dribble out of the tip. He gave Brian a smirk before pushing his mouth down on the man's dick once before once again moving to the other leg to explore the rest of Brian's tattoos.

"Mmm," Vince purred when he finished sucking on the small wave tattoo on the man's ankle. He ran his hands up and down Brian's legs, feeling them tremble with need as he did. "Turn over," Vince commanded.

Brian carefully rolled onto his stomach, hissing as dick rubbed against the sheet on the cot. "Knees," Vince told him finally reaching for the lube clutched desperately in Brian's hand. He squeezed some on his fingers and wasted no time in pushing the first finger into the shaking blonde.

"Argh, fuck," Brian yelled out. Vince crawled up further onto the cot and began sucking on the wings on the man's shoulder blades.

Brian moaned and panted as Vince stuck in another finger, using the three in Brian to stretch his hole. When he finished with Brian's back he moved down to the back of the man's thighs, darting his tongue out occasionally to lick Brian's dick that was hanging hard as rock between his legs.

He curled his finger and pressed down on Brian's prostate, and groaned as the man cried out and started rocking his hips, fucking himself on Vince's fingers.

"Fuck you're so hot baby," Vince said pulling his fingers out and using both hands to lube up his cock. He climbed up behind Brian and used his hand to guide his dick to Brian's hole. He teased the man with the tip.

"Fuck me, please!" Brian cried out to Vince. As soon and Vince heard Brian cry out he slammed into the other man fast and hard. "Oh fuck yes! Yes!"

"Shit you're so tight," Vince hissed, pulling back and slamming into Brian again, and again. Not bother to slow down, he knew they would both be coming quickly, faster than what Vince wanted, but he couldn't find himself to care. He tilted himself slightly and thrusted his dick into Brian making him howl as Vince continued to hit the right spot over and again.

"Fuck, oh fuck," Brian called out trembling, panting. "Vince," he wailed out and he finished shooting cum all over the sheet.

"Brian!" Vince screamed out thrusting as deep as he could to shoot his cum into the blonde man.

Brian took a deep breath before his knees gave out and he fell down on top of the bed. Vince let out a hiss as his dick pulled out of the man. "Sorry," Brian gasped, "I couldn't..."

"Shh," Vince told him, "it's okay."

He reached up and ran his hand down Brian's back. He leaned back and sat on the end of the cot noticing the slight burn coming from his back for the first time. He let out a small hiss of discomfort.

Brian chuckled and lifted himself up and off of the cot to walk over to the small bathroom in the corner. He turned on the water before shutting the door slightly. When he came back it was with a large black towel and wash cloth. "Here," he said handing the cloth to Vince to clean up. He threw the towel down on the thin mattress before laying back down.

Vince finished wiping himself clean before throwing the rag onto the floor and crawling up next to Brian to lay on his side. "Turn over," Vince whisper to the man.

Brian flipped over grabbing the sheet with his feet and pulling it up over their bodies as he pressed his back into Vince's chest. "You know I kind of think you have a bit of a tattoo kink."

Vince chuckled, "maybe," admitted kissing the back of Brian's head. He threw his arm up and over Brian's stomach and pulled him in closer.

"Happy Birthday Vince," Brian whispered before closing his eyes.

* * *

 **One year later:**

"What the hell are those?" Dom pointed up at the ceiling of the shop, looking at Vince with a scowl.

"Twinkle lights," Mia chimed in helpfully.

"What the fuck are twinkle lights doing hanging up in my garage?"

Vince just shrugged not ready to share his idea with anyone.

"Take them down," Dom told them both.

"No," Vince told him.

"Why not?" Dom asked curiously.

"Because it's my birthday and I said so," Vince said petulantly. He looked over at the clock, "and both of you have to leave now!"

Dom raised his eyebrow, "it's not even time to close the shop yet."

"Again my birthday," Vince said calmly, "Go hurry."

Dom gave Mia a confused look as she pulled him out of the garage. "Do you know what's going on here," he asked her.

"Not a clue, he just asked me to put up the lights," Mia said pulling Dom out the door.

Vince finished setting everything up, he dimmed the lights and smiled when he heard Brian's skyline pull up right on time. The man walked into the garage looking around curiously until he saw Vince. "What's going on V? And why did I have to get here at exactly 5:50?"

Vince chuckled while flipping on the stereo, "ten minutes till closing, on my birthday," he told the man while a familiar song played in the shop. Brian smiled at hearing the song closing time and walked over to Vince to pull him into a hug.

"Dance with me?" Vince asked wrapping his arms around Brian.

Brian laughed quietly, "here? I can't even dance."

"Doesn't matter," Vince told him with a grin, "I just want to dance with you."

Brian nodded and let the man lead him into a slow sway to a song that's beat was faster than their dancing. "You're awfully romantic you know."

Vince scoffed, "don't tell anyone."

Brian leaned his head onto Vince's shoulder and grinned like an idiot while dancing with the other man.

Vince dip his fingers down into the edge of Brian's jeans, tracing the tattoo of a blue Maxiam that Brian got done two months ago, covering up a name better left in the past. Vince had been shocked when he saw it for the first time, looking up at Brian curiously. The man only shrugged and said that he didn't need that old reminder anymore; he wanted something else to remind him. Something else to remind him that he was in love, that he was loved. "You know I can't help but be thankful that I walked into your shop a year ago," Vince whispered mouth feeling dry.

"Me too," Brian said back, feeling the exact same way. "I can't help being thankful that you walked back in the next day, bringing me lunch. Honestly when I woke up that morning and you weren't there I kind of thought..."

"I know," Vince told him, "the look on your face when they called you to the front was priceless. Asking me if there was something wrong with my tattoo."

"Well I certainly didn't expect you to be bringing lunch," Brian said with a laugh, "Sammy's face when she saw you."

Vince chuckled, "her face when I asked if you ever called her. Her hissing out no, asking if something good happened."

"Oh god when you nodded and she called both of bastards. I still don't think she's forgiven me for not calling her the minute you stuck your dick in."

Vince laughed, "probably won't ever either." Vince was silent for a moment before speaking again. "You should probably call her now actually," Vince commented stepping back away from Brian.

"Why you going to stick your dick in me," Brian teased.

"Not yet," Vince smirked, "but something good is about to happen." He knelt down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it up and looked at Brian who was staring at the sliver and blue band in shock. "I spent every moment the last six months trying to figure out what to say. Honestly I couldn't come up with anything better than I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, so Brian O'Conner will you marry me?"

Brian tried to open his mouth to speak, but couldn't make it move. He nodded his head when words seemed to fail him. Vince smiled and took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Brian's finger.

Brian looked down and the ring then back up to Vince, "the lights, the dance, a ring, it kind of seems like I'm the one getting gifts on your birthday."

"The only thing I wanted for my birthday was for you to say yes; now that you have I can honestly say that this is the best birthday I've ever had, last year coming in a close second."

* * *

Mia and Dom both stood quietly outside the garage door, well Dom was standing quietly while Mia squeal into her hand holding her phone up to record the two men. When she pulled it down and hit the button to stop recording Dom pulled her away from the doors and to the car. "You get it?"

"Yes," Mia squeaked, "I'm sending it to Sammy right now!"

Dom chuckled, "I thought you said he didn't tell you what was going on, how did you know he was going to propose?"

"I guessed," Mia said with a grin typing a text out and hitting send.

* * *

Brian stood curled up in Vince's arms they were once again slowly dancing to the song playing on the stereo, "Happy Birthday."


End file.
